The field of the disclosure relates generally to a blowout prevention (BOP) system for oil and gas wells, and more particularly to a BOP system including a blind shear ram.
Many known oil and gas production systems include a blowout prevention (BOP) system that seals a wellbore to inhibit release of materials through the wellbore. At least some known BOP systems include blind shear rams including blades. During operation, the blind shear rams cut a pipe extending through the wellbore and seal the wellbore. However, at least some known blind shear rams do not completely cut objects such as cables that extend through the wellbore along the pipe. As a result, the uncut cables inhibit the blind shear ram sealing the wellbore.